headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Margaret Booth
| aliases = | franchise = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = Camp counselor Business owner | gender = | base of operations = Camp Redwood, California | associations = | known relatives = Trevor Kirchner (husband; deceased) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Camp Redwood" | final appearance = "Final Girl" | actor = Leslie Grossman }} Margaret Booth is a fictional business owner, serial killer and one of the main antagonists featured in season nine of the FX Network television series American Horror Story, subtitled "1984". She was played by actress Leslie Grossman. Biography Margaret Booth was a former camp counselor and later a business owner. She worked at Camp Redwood in 1970 as a counselor and was present when Benjamin Richter, aka "Mr. Jingles", went on his murder spree. Margaret was gravely injured during Richter's attack, and he took her left ear as a souvenir. However, Margaret did not die. As she laid bleeding, she believed that she saw a great light and that it was Jesus urging her to live on. When Richter was eventually captured, Margaret was the star witness at his trial, which ultimately had him sent away to a psychiatric hospital. As she got older, Margaret married a man named Walter Booth. She continued to hold strong Christian values and associated with like-minded booth such as Charles Keating and his anti-pornography organization. When Walter Booth died, Margaret used his money to purchase Camp Redwood. It was her intent to fix it up and reopen it as a positive place for children to congregate during the summer. By the summer of 1984, Camp Redwood was just about ready to re-open. Margaret hired several staff members including a chef named Bertie who also worked at the camp during the 1970 massacre. She hired Trevor Kirchner as an activities director, a nurse named Rita, and five camp counselors named Brooke Thompson, Montana Duke, Chet Clancy, Xavier Plympton, Ray Powell. American Horror Story: Camp Redwood Notes & Trivia * * This is the fourth character on American Horror Story played by actress Leslie Grossman. She played Meadow Wilton in the season seven storyline, "Cult", as well as real-world murderer Patricia Krenwinkel in a fantasy sequence from that same season. She played Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt in the season eight storyline, "Apocalypse". * There were nine people in total who were killed at the original 1970 massacre at Camp Redwood. * Margaret Booth was friends with anti-pornography advocate Charles Keating, and was present during the protests against Hustler magazine founder, Larry Flynt. * Margaret Booth is missing her left ear. Body Count *Eddie - 1970 incident. *Helen - 1970 incident. *Midge - 1970 incident. *Six unnamed counselors - 1970 incident. *Jonas Shevoore - 1970 incident. *Chet Clancy - 1984 incident. *Xavier Plympton - 1984 incident. *Courtney - 1989 incident. *Trevor Kirchner - 1989 incident. Appearances * American Horror Story: Camp Redwood * American Horror Story: Mr. Jingles * American Horror Story: True Killers * American Horror Story: Red Dawn * American Horror Story: Episode 100 * American Horror Story: The Lady in White * American Horror Story: Rest in Pieces * American Horror Story: Final Girl See also External Links * References Category:Ghosts Category:1989 character deaths Category:Characters who are beheaded